


Sunday

by donsboy



Series: The San Diego Files [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, re-connecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cory spend a lazy day re-connecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

Nick lay in bed, enjoying the fact that he had three days off, as did Cory. He didn't have anything planned, just spending time with his little guy. The previous two week had been crazy for both of them with work, and everything that comes with it. That's why Nick didn't plan anything for their days off. He stretched and got up to piss, then he followed the smells of food coming from the kitchen. He stood in the doorway watching Cory as he put the finishing touches on their breakfast. It never ceased to amaze him that someone as small as Cory (he stood 5' 4” and weighed about 135) could have such a big heart and so much patience. That was one of the many reasons he loved the little guy. He slipped up behind him and snaked his arms around Cory's waist and said: “Good morning, baby.....”

“Hey, cowboy.... how do you feel this morning?”

“I feel good, baby..... how 'bout you?”

“I feel okay.....”

“What's wrong?”

“Got something on my mind, cowboy.....”

“Should I be worried?”

“Nah..... just be ready.....”

“For what?”

“What I've got in mind....”

“And what would that be?”

“Just eat your breakfast 'cause you're gonna need your strength.....”

“Yeah?”

“Definitely.....”

Cory gave Nick his breakfast and joined him at the table. They didn't talk much, just small talk laced with innuendo. As soon as they finished their meal, Jackson cleared the table and then walked back to where Nick sat. He opened his robe and straddled Nick in the chair facing him. Nick reached and tweaked a nipple. Cory leaned down and kissed his cowboy deeply and with purpose. Nick's hands roamed Cory's body and eventually found the cheeks of his ass. He massaged then gently at first, then began to get a bit more rough. His fingers brushed Cory's hole and Cory began to moan gently. Nick began to kiss and nibble along Cory's neck, making Cory grind against Nick's crotch. Nick laughed and nibbled a nipple, knowing that would drive Cory insane with want.

Cory started fumbling to get his robe off and Nick did the same. Cory told Nick to stand up, and sat down in the chair so he could have access to Nick's dick. He licked the pre-cum from the head, sending shivers up Nick's spine. He then began to take Nick's dick into his mouth an inch at a time, causing Nick to groan. He kept this up until Nick reached down and picked him up and lay him on the kitchen table, throwing his legs over his head. Nick, using the tip of his tongue, slowly licked up and down the considerable length on Cory's shaft, causing the man to wiggle and beg for more. Nick decided to take things up a notch by lapping at Cory's hole, causing him to cry out. Nick put two fingers in Cory's mouth and told him to get them wet.

Nick eased one finger in first, then after he felt Cory's hole start to relax, he inserted the second finger. He used both finger to open Cory, and when he felt the time was right, he stood up, positioned the head of his dick at the opening, and as he shoved all the way in, he said: “Time to fuck, babe....”  
He kept up a near brutal pace, causing Cory to moan and beg Nick to fuck him harder. Nick did his best to comply, but it wasn't long before he felt his nuts draw up, signaling that he was about to come. He pumped a few more times, then yelled: “Here it comes!” as he painted Cory's insides with thick ropes of hot cum. With a helping hand from Nick, Cory shot all over his chest and belly, and Nick leaned down to lick it off.

When they caught their breath, Cory headed for the shower with Nick close behind. While they were bathing, Nick took the sponge for Cory and washed him gently all over. He paid particular attention to Cory's genital region, and his well fucked hole. Cory returned the favor, making sure Nick's dick received special attention. When they were finished, they got out of the shower and Cory went to get some clothes. Nick told him not to, that his robe would be fine since they weren't going anywhere. Cory smiled and got both their robes, realizing it was one of THOSE Sundays. They did those kind of Sundays when time and schedule allowed. It basically consisted of them lounging in their robes, watching a movie, or a ball game, or just having some sort of sex all day. It was Nick who came up with the idea after a particularly busy time at the lab. It was one of Nick's ways of re-connecting with Cory.

After an hour or two just laying around talking, and making plans for the next day, Nick decided he was hungry, and asked Cory to order some take-out. While Cory was on the phone, Nick sneaked dp behind him and ran two fingers along Cory's hole. Cory backed up against the intruding fingers and allowed them in. When he finished placing the food order, he told Nick what a bastard he was for that sneak attack. Nick replied that he might be a bastard, but Cory sure seemed to enjoy it. Cory laughed and say that he certainly did. When the food arrived, the two men ate and talked some more. When Cory saw Nick head to the living room to catch a ball game on TV, it gave him an idea.

Nick asked if Cory wanted to watch the game with him, and Cory said that he wanted to read. Cory selected some books out of the bookcase, and settled on the sofa while Nick started watching his ball game. A few times during the first half, Cory would get up and walk to the kitchen and back with his robe open. He got up once more, and paused to ask Nick if he wanted a beer. Nick looked over and his eyes bugged out slightly as he noticed his little guy's dick was half-hard. He said a beer would be great so Cory went to the kitchen, giggling the whole time. He got a beer for Nick and one for himself and headed back to the living room. 

He walked over to Nick's recliner to give him his beer. Nick put the beer on the side table and reached for Cory's dick. He popped the head in his mouth and began running his tongue around the head. Cory reached for the lump under Nick's robe and freed the thick dick from it's cloth prison. He began jacking it while Nick continued to blow him. Just as things were getting good, Nick popped Cory's dick from his mouth and got up out of his chair. He lay down on the carpet and reached out for Cory. Cory followed him down, and Nick positioned them in the classic '69' position where they began enjoying each other. Cory paid special attention to Nick's nuts and hole. Nick figured out what was on Cory's mind, and he jumped up and ran to the bedroom. He came back with a tube of lube, and a pleading look on his face. Cory was more than happy to oblige his husband and worked slowly and carefully to prep Nick properly. When Nick was ready, he gave Cory the signal they'd worked out a long time ago. Cory began easing the massive head in and once he had it in, he became still, waiting for Nick to move. When it was comfortable to do so, Nick began to fuck himself on his baby's big dick. Cory picked up the pace and before they long, they were fucking with abandon. Cory did his best to make it good for Nick, and decided he was doing a good job since Nick was moaning his name and telling him to fuck him harder. Cory did his best, and soon both men were shooting huge loads.

After yet another shower, the two men settled on the couch with Nick playing with Cory's curls. He asked him if he felt like another round, and Cory laughed and said they should save their energy for tomorrow. Nick told him not to worry about that because when it came to Cory, Nick could go all day long. Cory laughed and told Nick that was good to know. Later that night, right before bed, Nick told Cory to follow him. They ended up in the bedroom where Nick took off his robe and knelt down on the bedroom floor. He began to jack him self off and invited Cory to join him. Cory did so, and while they were jacking each other off, Nick rubbed the head of his dick around the massive head of Cory's dick. They did this back and forth until Cory couldn't take it anymore. He shot all over Nick's lower belly and crotch. Nick did the same, and reached to kiss his little guy. Cory got warm wash cloths to clean them up, and they got in bed. Nick snuggled up to his little guy and said: “I love you, little guy...” to which Cory replied: “Love you,too, Cowboy.....”

 

THE END


End file.
